


Perfect in Their Imperfections

by Saoirse_Konstantin



Series: Tests [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin
Summary: Just how did Logan and Veronica get back together after that 'Epic' speech? How did wedding bells ring? And Dick's new playmate is who?  Prequel to 'The Test', 'Through the Thick and Thin of It', and 'There Will Always Be You and Me'.  However, you should read after those three, or at least after 'The Test.'
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Tests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679263
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Perfect in Their Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the Prequel to 'The Test', 'Through the Thick and Thin of It', and 'There Will Always Be You and Me'. However, it should probably be read after those three, or at least after 'The Test.' Many thanks to His_Beautiful_Girl and pyrodaemon for reading this multiple times each and helping me make it pretty. Also this is a response to pyrodaemon volun-telling me that I WOULD write the proposal and the wedding. The wedding is still being worked on but this fulfills the first half of her request. So many thanks to pyrodaemon for inspiring my muse.

With a groan, Logan’s eyes dragged open, and he raised a hand to his forehead before squeezing both eyes shut. Sheer force of will alone allowed him to force his stomach not to revolt. ‘ _Damn. You’d think I’d have learned my lesson by now. Getting smashed during a party is fun, but the morning after sucks. Why do I always forget to alternate booze and glasses of water?_ ’

While lying there and willing his head to stop pounding, he grimaced at the moans coming from Dick’s room. Based on the timber of the female moaner, Kendall seduced her stepson after Logan shot her down and went to bed.

Not only was he tired of meaningless hookups, but if he slept with anyone other than Veronica after declaring them an epic love, that’d be the end. Any chance of winning her back would vanish in a self-induced puff of smoke. So last night, when Kendall showed up, he shot down her advances. He was done with the same old self-destructive patterns, tired of sabotaging himself. If he betrayed his words to Veronica instead of reinforcing them with his actions, he’d have no one to blame except himself. And if that happened, she’d leave town and never look back. He was unwilling to contemplate a future without her in it. Therefore, he got into bed alone after locking the door to keep Kendall from sneaking in while he slept.

A glass of water might help lessen his headache and sounded like heaven, so with a grunt he sat up and shifted in bed before standing. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he filled a glass of water and took a sip, testing if his stomach would revolt this morning. He felt a slight twist in the gut but didn't throw up, so he took a tentative sip and another until he emptied the glass. His stomach settled itself and with a pleasured sigh, he placed the glass back on the counter and walked out of the bathroom towards the door. After a few steps, he stopped and backtracked. Returning to the side of the bed, he slid his crumpled tux pants back on over his boxers in case Kendall finished with Dick and came looking for him. Then he headed to the door, and after unlocking it, stepped into the living room.

He detoured to the suite door when a tentative knock sounded. After opening the door, his eyes widened and lips curved upward when Veronica came into view. She stood there, twisting her fingers together, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, and shifting on her feet every few seconds.

With a hand holding the door open, he leaned against it, bringing the other hand up and scratching his bare chest. “Veronica…”

When their eyes met, her determination shone brightly. Her jaw set like she was ready for war, but she shifted in place again belying her nerves. “Look, please let me get this out before I lose my nerve and run like usual.”

The acknowledgement that Veronica ran when things got difficult or emotions cropped up gave him hope for what she might say. So, waving a hand, he mimed pulling a zipper across his lips.

One corner of her mouth tilted up, and their gazes locked. The soft shine in her eyes made his heart flutter, so he stood still, hardly daring to breathe or make any movement. The fear she’d run anyway was real, so much so he only took shallow breaths as not to spook the skittish bobcat otherwise known as Veronica Mars.

After squaring her shoulders, her chin lifted. “I don’t want to lose you either. And I’m ready to grow up and stop running when things get difficult, and, well, I’m all in if you meant what you said last night.”

After staring for a quick moment, taking in the serious glint in her eyes, he grinned. “I meant every word ‘Ronica. Years, continents, lives ruined, bloodshed, _epic_ because no one writes songs about the ones that come easy.”

A smile ghosted across both their lips while Veronica let out a sigh and relaxed until a voice called out from inside the suite, “Is that our room service?” Veronica’s entire body stood at attention when feminine hands wrapped around him. He stiffened and jerked away while Kendall sneered. “No, just Veronica Mars. How disappointing. Come back to bed, Lover.”

With clenched fists and a scowl on his face, he stepped closer to Veronica and farther away from Kendall. “Don’t you dare act like you’ve had the honor or privilege of being in my bed in months. We haven’t fucked since Veronica got the money shots of us.” His eyes cut to Veronica, and he relaxed marginally because she directed her scowl at Kendall and not him. She had also taken two steps closer to him, and her fists clenched rhythmically at her sides, so he narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Kendall. “Once Veronica pointed out the epic stupidity of what I was doing, I stopped being an idiot and dropped you like a hot potato.”

He shifted so his body was half in front of Veronica and blocked Kendall’s direct line of sight towards her. Standing his full height, spine ramrod straight, he pointed at Kendall. “You don’t seem to register you’re not wanted here, so you keep turning up like a bad penny. Although I have stood firm and turned you down every time you came simpering in looking for a handout.”

He shot a quick glance at Veronica, and when she inched a step closer to him again, he focused back on Kendall. “And when we finished playing this tired old game last night, you set your sights on Dick. So, you fucked, slept, and woke up with _him_ , not me.”

He turned his body so he could keep an eye on Kendall while also gauging Veronica’s responses. When he scratched his abs, and his lips turned further up when Veronica’s gaze followed his hand. “Meanwhile, I spent the evening and early morning alone. So, don’t try to mess with Veronica’s head and make her think I didn’t mean every word I said last night.”

After taking a step closer to Kendall and making eye contact, he lowered his voice but kept it firm. “But for the record, in case you didn’t get the message last night, I meant every word I said to you, too. That includes, but is not limited to, no, never again, and absolutely not. You were an epic mistake born of youthful arrogance, foolish pride, insurmountable boredom, and perhaps a bit of an adrenaline addiction.”

With a step back towards Veronica, he shook his head. “I’m done shooting myself in the foot over and over and expecting a different result. It’s time for me to grow the fuck up and stop acting like my actions don’t have real consequences.”

He reached back with a hand and breathed out when Veronica took his hand in hers. “Veronica is my one true epic love and just about the only person, place, or thing I have ever desired with every ounce of my mind, body, and soul. And I won’t be worthy of the gift she is if I keep acting like a selfish, self-absorbed, thoughtless, psychotic jackass.”

Kendall stared daggers at Veronica, so he waited until her eyes drifted back and met his gaze. Once they made eye contact, he spoke slowly and enunciated his syllables so there would be no confusion on her part. “Now, either go back to Dick or get the hell out of my suite.”

She glowered, but he turned towards Veronica before stopping mid turn and throwing one last jab over his shoulder. “Oh, and the only reason I’m giving you a choice right now is because Dick is a big boy. He needs to realize what a parasite you are on his own.”

Kendall huffed and crossed her arms over her silk covered chest. “You’re no fun anymore.”

With a chuckle, he shooed her away with one hand. “That’s me, Un-fun Logan. Now get lost, so I can salvage the best thing ever to happen to me.”

She stared at him for a long minute and then huffed again before turning, but he stopped her movements with his next words. “Fair warning, I will destroy you if you attempt to interfere in my relationship again. Try to ruin my one shot at fixing things, and you won’t be able to get a job at McDonald’s when I’m through with you. So, bear that in mind going forward and act accordingly, _Pricilla_.”

Her eyes widened and her face paled, so he stared her down and grinned. “Not just a pretty face and not stupid enough to take some random trophy wife at face value. I know a lot more than you’d probably like me to. _And_ I’ve taken steps to make sure the people safeguarding the information will disseminate it to every media outlet and law enforcement agency imaginable. But only if anything happens to me or Ronnie. So, if you know what’s good for you and your continued freedom, you won’t mess with us, and you’ll encourage your silent partners not to mess with us either. Do that and everything I have on you and them remains hidden. Interfere or try to harm me or Veronica or anyone we consider ours and your secrets will become public knowledge. You won’t even have time to say ‘oops’.”

Kendall stomped away, but he knew she wouldn’t bother him or Veronica anymore. The fact he knew her actual name meant he knew where she buried her skeletons. Kendall was a survivor, so she would do what was necessary to keep him quiet. That’s why he made sure the files he had on her were in multiple lawyers’ offices. He instructed each lawyer that should anything happen to him or Veronica, they should give the files to an extensive list of organizations. Kendall was smart and savvy enough she wouldn’t risk harming them since she knew he was smarter than her and he knew better than to con a grifter. 

Satisfied the Kendall annoyance wouldn’t bother them anymore, he turned and faced Veronica with her wide eyes and agape mouth. With a gentle grin, so as not to spook the still skittish bobcat, he squeezed the hand still holding hers. “Someday I’ll fill you in on everything I know about Kendall. And, for the record, if something happens to me, your name is at the top of the list of people to receive copies of everything I have. It included everything worth knowing about her and her shady business partners and various associates with questionable morals. And every scrap of it will arrive in mailboxes within twenty four hours of either of us dying or going missing. Now, unless you’re attached to talking out here where anyone can interrupt us again, perhaps we should go to my room and talk in private.”

After snapping her mouth shut, her lips tilted upward before she squeezed his hand back. “I’ll wait for you to fill me in on Kendall, but only because you and I need to sort out our relationship. Just don’t wait too long, please. In the meantime, though, lead the way, Kind Sir.”

The pair walked towards the bedroom hand in hand. When they entered, he shut the door and flipped the lock. When she raised an eyebrow, his lips turned up. “Locks don’t just keep things in, Bobcat, they also keep unwanted pests from entering uninvited. Now, I’m not presuming anything about what might happen in here this morning, but when Dick finishes with Kendall, he’ll come barging in if I haven’t locked the door.” In a slow motion, he rocked back and forth on his heels. “That would be bad since I am serious about fixing things and salvaging the one decent thing I’ve ever experienced. So, I figure keeping anyone else from interfering, either intentionally or accidentally, is the wisest course of action.”

With a firm nod, she moved to the edge of the bed and sat. After folding both hands in her lap, their gazes met again. “Good, because I did a lot of thinking and self-evaluation last night and I’m done running when things get difficult or uncomfortable.” After glancing at his feet, she lifted her gaze to his again. “Thank you for your apology about the summer, but I owe you an apology, too. I didn’t like what you were doing, and I’ll be honest, everything you did terrified me you would get hurt or killed.” Her arms wrapped around herself. “However, instead of running and breaking up without giving you a chance to respond to my concerns, I should have sat down and explained my fears. I should have told you how I felt and made a request I will make now instead.”

With hope in his heart, he moved and sat beside her before shifting so he faced her with a knee resting on the bed and the foot hanging off. She followed suit and turned, sitting cross-legged before taking both of his hands in hers. “If this will work, Logan, I need you to do something for me, and I’ll also make a few promises in return. So, my request is that from now on you consider me before you decide things, or the big decisions anyway. No more smuggling drugs across international borders or burning down public pools or otherwise engaging in class warfare. When you do something, I need you to first stop and consider me _and_ us. Think about the effect the consequences of your actions might have on me and our relationship. I—I love you, Logan.” His heart sped up and skipped a beat at her proclaiming her love. She finally admitted it and said the words. He squeezed her hands but let her keep talking. His heart felt enormous in his chest, overflowing with so much love and joy that this was happening. They were talking things out, and she wasn’t running. She was talking about her emotions. 

She squeezed his hands. “And you terrified me last summer. You spiraled out of control so fast and it scared me. Not just because I feared for your safety, but I also feared for your future. A pretty boy like you would not do well in a federal penitentiary. If you went to jail, I’d be a wreck waiting for you to get out, hoping and praying that you stayed safe. So, please consider not just me, but _us_ , when you make a decision.”

With lips curved upward, he lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. “I love you, too. And your request is more than fair. From this moment on, I will do my best, but I’m not perfect, ‘Ronica, I’m going to—”

She leaned closer. “I’m not asking for perfection. After all, I’m not perfect either. And I’m sure we’re both going to at least bend the lines of the promises we will make. Not on purpose, but I recognize that old habits will die hard. It’ll take time for both of us to grow new habits and permanently ditch the old ones. But when we goof, we need to attempt to fix it and, if necessary, ask for help. All I ask is you try to consider me and us. Perfection is boring, so I only want an honest attempt.”

Lips tilting upward, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I promise to try my best to consider you _and_ us before making any decisions that could have life altering results.”

She leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you, and I promise to grow roots. I need a word in the moment that will stop things. You can say that word if I try to flee instead of working out our issues when things get difficult or uncomfortable. And I’ll grow roots and talk about whatever the issue is until we reach an understanding.”

With a kiss to her forehead, he shifted and sat on the edge of the bed with both feet on the ground before pulling her closer. “How about ‘running?’ If I say that word, you stop and talk whatever out.”

Her head inclined, so he squeezed her shoulder. “I have something—I need to ask you something. Now, it might be too soon, considering that we only got back together a few seconds ago. But I need you to know where my head and heart are and how serious I am about this relationship. This question will make that clear. So, sit here a minute while I get something out of the safe, okay?

The corners of her mouth rose, but she squeezed his hand. “Should that scare me?”

After standing, he faced her, and she turned her body and faced him, too. “I think your instincts will tell you to run. However, I locked the door, so the time it’ll take to unlock it will be enough for me to say ‘running.’ Then you can keep your promise.”

With a sigh, she made a carry-on gesture. So, he strode to the safe in the closet and opened it before taking out two jewelry boxes. When he returned to the room, she frowned. “Logan, I’m not interested in dating you or even being friends for what you can buy me. I don’t need gifts to stick around.”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Okay, so, since the last time you refused a gift of mine, I have thought about how to get you to see this from a different perspective. So, here goes, your money and things, are yours, right?” She nodded, so his lips tilted up a smidge. “If I tried to tell you how to spend _your_ money, you’d tear me a new one. Or if I presumed to tell you what you could do with the things _you_ own, you’d call me controlling and read me the riot act, right?”

After laughing, her head inclined. “Yes, and I can see where this is going, but continue.”

While beaming, he kneeled, and after placing the two boxes on the floor, took her hand. “So, it would stand to reason that I should get to choose how I spend _my_ money or who I give _my_ things to, correct?”

She bit her lip but squeezed his hand. “I concede your point. You have the same right to spend your money how you please and give your things to whoever.” He grinned, but she reached up and caressed his cheek. “However, I want the record to show that I’m not with you for the material things you might buy or give to me. I love you for how you listen when I talk. And I love you for the fact you are the only person who doesn’t question my abilities or my intelligence because I come in a pretty package.”

He smirked. “Such a pretty package, but your mind is even more beautiful for all its clever and wicked puzzle solving.”

The corners of her lips rose. “See? You _never_ underestimate me, and you might be the only person who has never done that. I love how you worry and how I feel inside when you hold or touch me.” She ducked her head. “I adore you for the full body tingle and the warmth that surrounds me when I make you laugh or get that naughty twinkle in your eyes. Both heal something inside me.”

She peeked up at him through the fringe of her bangs. “And I appreciate you for your well timed and carefully placed sarcasm and I delight in your wicked mind.” He reached out and stroked her cheek, so she tilted her face into his hand. “You make me a better person, too. And you challenge me to rethink things when I might have blind spots, whether it’s something small or something much more important.”

She pulled her face from his hand and made eye contact again. “I love you for all that, too. And, well, I could go on and on about all the reasons I love and want you. But note that you can’t buy or sell a single thing on the list, and I can’t get any of it from anyone but you. Just so we’re clear on why I’m with you.”

The curve of his lips took up half his face before he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, his hand returned to the curve of her cheek. “I love you for the same reasons and so many more. Not the least of which is that you’re the only person who wanted to be my friend _despite_ who my parents were and not _because of_ who they were.” He picked up the larger jewelry box from the floor and placed it on the bed before picking up a ring box. “Now that we cleared that up, I hope this puts an end to the argument about me giving you things. Rest assured, I have no doubts, none, that you are not with me for the size of my bank account. I’ve met no one else except you who doesn’t care one bit about the money, clothes, jewelry, houses, or vehicles I could give you. And I’ll be honest, that inherent lack of interest makes me want to give you things even more. That’s because I know you’ll appreciate the thought I put into the gifts and not focus on the price tag that’s attached.”

With a squeeze of her hand in his, he glanced at the ring box in his hand and then raised his gaze before their eyes met. “Now, this first thing is less a gift and more a request and a promise all rolled into one. And it’s the part that will probably make you want to run. I figure we’ll get this part out of the way so we can talk it out and move on, _together_.”

After staring into her eyes for a long minute, he gave a gentle uplifting of lips. “I’ve loved you, Veronica, since the first moment I landed eyes on you. Still think it was those green knee socks. But I was twelve, so I had no clue what that burst of emotion was.”

He focused on her shoulder for a moment. “When I dated Lilly, I thought I loved her. The emotions I had for her were nothing, though, compared to how I felt about you.” With a glance up, his gaze met hers, but he released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be honest, that confused the hell out of me for the longest time. And then I lost my way and lost sight of those feelings while also losing my mind after she died.” After dropping his hand, he reached for hers again and made eye contact, driving home the next part, and conveying how much he meant every word. “However, when we kissed at the Camelot, everything focused into crystal clarity. And at that moment I knew to the depths of my soul that you are the only one for me.” With a heavy exhale, he lowered his eyes to her shoulder again. “If we ever break up for good, I’ll spend the rest of my life hopping from bed to bed. The connections physical but never emotional and never for longer than a night.” After sneaking a peek at her and seeing her soft gaze but tight smile, he met her gaze again. “That’s because my heart is in your possession now and I’ll be half a person if I ever fuck this up so badly, I can’t fix it. That said, I don’t want to be in anyone else’s bed, or for anyone else to be anywhere near my heart. Now that my head is back on straight, I want you and only you for the rest of my life.”

Her eyes were still soft, but her lips formed a tight line. With her breaths coming a little faster than normal, she tried to pull her hand away, but his head shook and in a low, soft voice he said, “Running.” So, she stopped trying to pull her hand away and relaxed a little, breaths evening out, and the brittle smile softened some.

He gave a gentle squeeze to her hand and opened the ring box in the other hand without letting go of either. If he was honest, he was only a little worried she’d try to run now. Veronica Mars was a lot of things, but she was not the type to make a promise and then turn around and break it.

Once he opened the box, he presented it. “I’m not saying you need to answer now. And, if your answer is no, I’d prefer you not answer today and think about it. But I’m so serious about us I bought an engagement ring and declare right now that I forsake all other women. For a while now and from this moment on, the only woman I’ll touch intimately is you. If it takes five years for that to happen, then my hand and I will become well acquainted, but I’m okay with that. Don’t think I’ll go hopping into anyone else’s bed if things get difficult or you don’t share your body with me. I won’t go looking for pleasure with anyone else.”

Leaning closer, the volume of his voice dropped, but it remained firm. “This last year has shown that any physical relationship I might have with someone else would sorely lack compared to what we had over the summer.”

Her head shook, and she nibbled on her lip for a second before tilting her head and releasing the abused lip. “But we never slept together.”

That caused his lips to curve up, and he squeezed her hand. “True, but the emotions attached to what we did together made those moments more intimate and better in every way that matters, Ronnie. None of my other sexual experiences compare to kissing and just being close to _you_.”

He focused on the ring in his hand and his lips quirked up higher. “Anyway, I’m hoping someday you’ll make an honest man out of me _and_ make me the happiest man in the world. If you accept and become my wife, I’ll also be the luckiest S.O.B. on the planet.” He snapped the box closed. “For now, this is a promise for the future. So, keep it in mind.”

When he moved to lay the box on the bed, she took it and opened it again before staring at the ring for a minute. A moment later, she glanced up. Their gazes met, and the corners of her mouth twitched a few times before rising and staying in place. She handed the box back, still open. “You should ask now. I think you’ll like my response.”

His eyes widened, but he shifted on his knees and rocked back onto his heels. “Don’t joke, please.”

With a shake of her head, she leaned forward and cupped a cheek, keeping steady eye contact. “I’m not joking. If you ask me to marry you, I’ll say yes. Still a promise for the future, but with a more immediate promise from me that you’re my one and only, too.” The lift of her lips turned tender. “If _I_ ever fuck this up worse than I can fix, I’ll walk through the rest of _my_ life a half person just like you. That’s because you also hold my heart in your hands.” She ducked her head and, with her cheeks turning pink, peeked at him through her lashes. “Please be gentle with it, it’s got a few bruises still healing.”

He dropped the ring box and surged up off his heels, kneeling in front of her again, and grabbed her face with both hands before kissing her soundly. When they pulled back a few minutes later, both were out of breath but had giant grins on their faces. “Will you marry me, Veronica Mars?”

She leaned in and gave a gentle kiss before sitting back a little. With a hand still on his face, she beamed. “Yes, I will marry you, Logan Echolls. Maybe not for a few years, but I’m all in and someday soon I will walk down an aisle and marry you.”

After taking her left hand again, he leaned over, kissing her ring finger. When he pulled away, he picked up the box and took out the ring before sliding it onto her finger.

The three carat cushion cut natural alexandrite set in platinum glimmered a deep, dark red in the low incandescent light. The crystal clear two kite cut diamonds on either side and the forty-four round diamonds surrounding the alexandrite contrasted the vibrant and clear red of the larger stone.

After leaning down, he kissed right below the ring before sitting back with a wide grin. Her hand slipped from his and she held it up and twisted her hand around a little, letting the light hit the stone. “I love it. It’s gorgeous. And it feels like it belongs right here. I’ll wear it proudly for the rest of my days. And I adore that it’s not your typical engagement ring. Is it a garnet or a ruby and why a red stone? Blue is my favorite color and orange is yours, so, why this fetching red stone?”

He took her hand, stood, helped her rise, and stepped towards the door. “I think a demonstration will work better.” She raised an eyebrow so after unlocking the door, he took her hand back and led her towards the balcony. “Humor me. It’ll all make sense in a minute.”

She made a carry-on gesture with her free hand, and he led her through the living room. The bright smile that stretched across his face competed with the sunshine when he slid the door open and walked outside. Once outside, he pulled her into his arms and leaned down, lips meeting. When he pulled back, he took a step away and lifted her hand before tilting it so the light from the sun hit the stone.

“Oh.” And his grin widened when her eyes lit up, and she snatched her hand back before twisting it in the light. “It turned green! How cool is that?”

His head inclined and chuckled. Nothing could diminish the broad uplift of his lips or the twinkle in his eyes. He beamed while she twisted her hand this way and that, letting the light catch in the stone at different angles. He took a step closer and reached for her other hand. “It’s alexandrite, and I chose the stone less for the color and more for what it can do. You hide who you are from most people. However, I’ve been one of the privileged few to see most of your ooey gooey marshmallow inner layer and your nutty center.”

She glanced away from her ring and met his gaze. “Your one of only a handful of people ever to reach the nutty center.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “I know what an honor that is. When I saw this ring, and the jeweler showed what it can do, I knew this was _your_ ring.” With a chuckle, he shrugged one shoulder. “I wasn’t even there to buy you anything. The jeweler cleaned and appraised all of Mom’s jewelry, and I was there to get it back. But I was half an hour early and there were other customers. So, I wandered around looking in the cases, just killing time until my turn.”

His eyes drifted to the ring in question and he tilted his chin towards it. “This ring drew me in. When it was my turn, my eyes kept drifting back to it. So, the jeweler took it out of the case and explained about the ring and the uniqueness of alexandrite stones.”

When her hand cupped his cheek, he turned his face and pressed a tender kiss to her palm. “This one is rare because of the size, purity of color clarity, and how drastic and deep the color change is. There isn’t even the usual gray color cast that most alexandrite stones of this size have. Anyway, natural and fluorescent light will turn the stone green, and incandescent light will turn it red. For an alexandrite stone, it’s as close to perfect as the jeweler said he had ever seen one. The naked eye can’t detect any of the slight imperfections it has. And while that made it expensive for an alexandrite, so far as engagement rings go, it was on the lower end of the price spectrum. And it was far less than I ever thought I’d spend on an engagement ring.” He laid his hand over hers on his cheek. “However, the symbolism fits better than any diamond ever will. So, I decided I should follow your example and care less about the price and more about the meaning.” Kissing her palm again, he let the corners of his lips tilt up. “If we go back into the other room, I can give you the other present. They match, well the colors, anyhow. The designs are different.”

After bouncing on her toes, she leaned up and kissed him. “I love that you bought a less expensive ring because it fits my personality better. If you always care more about the meaning and less about the price tag, I promise not to object when you spend money on me.”

“Deal,” and he sealed the pact with a sweet kiss.

When they parted, he twined their fingers together and led her back into the bedroom. After pressing another kiss to her ring finger, he sat on the edge of the bed again and pulled her onto his lap. Then he picked up the large, square, black velvet jewelry box and handed it to her.

With a slight tremble, she opened the box. Inside sat a platinum flower pendant made up of seven round one and a half carat natural alexandrite stones and forty-one quarter carat round diamonds. It had a matching platinum chain. The red of the stones was just as dark, deep, and clear as her engagement ring.

Inside the necklace lay two post earrings, each with six round natural alexandrite stones, each weighing three quarters of a carat and one round diamond that weighed one carat.

Her fingers brushed over the stones. “They’re beautiful, Logan. Same stone, right?”

He stroked her cheek. “Yes, the petals of the flowers are alexandrite stones and they’re all natural. They all came from the same alexandrite stone and the jeweler cut it up making these pieces, so they all match in color clarity, and color change.”

He tilted his head and got a better look at the jewelry sitting in the box. “Natural alexandrite stones are rare, though in recent years they found more deposits, so they’re a little less rare than a few decades ago. But it was so rare for a while that scientists worked to reproduce the stones. And science can now make them in laboratories. Those are less expensive and not as cherished. The jeweler carried on and on about how rare and so much better in every way the pieces I bought are.”

He ducked his head and lowered his voice. “I liked the stones being natural and not laboratory made because you’re the way God or the Universe or whatever made you, and so are these stones. Scientists didn’t tinker and make either of you just right. You both have flaws, even if you can’t see them at first glance. And I love you more for your flaws or more for the way you work to overcome them.”

With a kiss to the side of her head, he tightened his arm around her waist. “Like today, you made a promise not to run anymore. That’s you working hard to overcome your flaws. And it’s a million times better than if you were already perfect.”

He met her gaze and allowed his affection and appreciation to show in his eyes. “Today you showed how much you love me by being brave and willing to change your negative behavior to make this work. I’ve never felt so loved as when you promised to make positive changes and not run anymore. No one has ever done that before. Anyway, these stones are perfect in their imperfections, like the amazing woman I bought them for.”

She reached up and kissed him before grinning. “The gift is perfect in every way, Logan. Thank you. These pieces show real thought and an effort on your part to get something that fits me and isn’t flashy for flashy’s sake. I’ll wear these with pride and love until my last breath.”

She sealed that with a kiss, too, and they sat there making out for a few minutes before she pulled away. “So, Dad should be at the office on this fine Saturday morning. Do you want to come to the apartment and help or watch me make a grand meal so we can tell him about our news? He’s the first one we should tell. And I’m unwilling to take the ring off for anything other than an emergency. That means we need to tell him today, so he doesn’t figure it out and becomes upset we didn’t tell him.”

With a grin, he pecked her lips. “Let me shower first. I can smell the alcohol seeping out of my pores and that is not how I want to present myself to my future father-in-law.”

She hugged him. “Logan, I’m sorry I ran last night. When I arrived home, I spent all night thinking. After a while, I concluded that if I keep running, I will miss out on the best thing that will ever happen to me.”

After kissing the tip of her nose, he beamed. “You’re forgiven, Sugarpuss.”

Then he lifted her and set her on the bed before standing and glancing back. “Want to join me in the shower?”

With a heavy exhale, her head shook. “I’m committed to you, Logan, but my time with Duncan showed I’m not ready to have sex with anyone. You’re the only one I _want_ to have sex with, but I need to sort through all the Duncan baggage.” She stared at her clasped hands. “Um, if you’re willing, we can talk out what happened and soon after I should be ready. However, today is a joyful day, so can we have that discussion tomorrow?” Her head popped up, and she met his eyes for a split second before dropping her gaze to his shoulder. “I promise I’m not running.”

After kneeling again, he took her hands, but she wouldn’t make eye contact, so he took a hand and tipped her chin until their gazes met. “Hey, I know this isn’t you running. Multiple people hurt you with either insensitive actions or outright criminal acts, in part because of something I inadvertently set in motion. So, you get to take all the time you need to be ready to talk about it or to share your body. I’m a patient man when it matters, Veronica. So long as we’re together, I will wait as long as you need to be ready to share those parts of yourself. No rush and no pressure, okay… You set the pace for both, and I will follow your lead.”

After giving a slight upturning of lips, she leaned their foreheads together. “Thank you, it’s just, sleeping with Duncan was a mistake. Even though I’m Keith Mars’ daughter and Duncan isn’t even Jake’s, and the incest thing was well and truly put to rest, I wasn’t ready, and he was the wrong person. I went along, trying to take back control by consenting that time. But it was all sorts of wrong, and I was never as comfortable with him as I am with you. However, I was desperate to take back what he took, only it didn’t work. In fact, the three times we had sex, I felt worse and even less in control. And you know how much I hate that.”

With a shrug that moved both their heads, she sighed. “So, now I want to learn from those events and not make similar mistakes. I’m not sure my heart will survive if our relationship doesn’t work in the long run. That’s why I’m in this for the long haul. I need you too much to let you go if I can help it. You’re too important and, well, vital, like the air I breathe. Oxygen, water, and Logan. Those are the three things I need to survive.”

Just then her stomach interrupted and growled, causing him to laugh and pull away from her. “I think you need four things. Oxygen, water, me, and food, or so says the hungry beast. Did you not eat before coming here?”

Her head shook. “No, I waited until Dad left before getting dressed and driving right over. It’s a lucky thing I showered last night before going to bed. I almost didn’t stop long enough to brush my teeth and wash my face this morning. It was too important to get here and set things right.”

He stood, walked to the phone, grabbed the room service menu, and handed it over. “Order for me, too. I’ll hop in the shower and when it gets here, we can eat before heading over to the apartment. Then you can teach me how to cook the most amazing ‘Please don’t shoot me for proposing to your daughter’ meal ever made.”

With a giggle, she took the menu, but focused on his face. “Okay, and we need to stop at the grocery store, and I’ll even let you pay, so we can get the best steaks and fresh veggies for salad. Though Dad will know we’re buttering him up the moment he sees the fresh salad. But it’ll still make him less likely to break out his firearm collection.”

He laughed. “Let’s hope so.” After dropping a quick kiss on her lips, he entered the bathroom and took a shower. Once he dressed, they ate the room service on the balcony before heading over to the store.

While she added things to the cart, she hugged him with one arm. “I promise to make enough Snickerdoodles for you to take some and hide the cookies in your car before Dad arrives home.”

When his lips curved upward, she snickered and smacked his belly. “Don’t gloat, it’s not attractive, Logan.”

That ripped a laugh out of him. And by eleven, the pair reached the Mars apartment. Logan helped carry all the groceries inside. As the door to the apartment swung open, the phone rang. Veronica’s head shook while she petted Backup one-handed, trying to keep him from knocking over Logan in his exuberant excitement. “Backup, easy boy, I know you love Logan more than me, but let him get inside. Then we’ll take you for a walk as soon as we get the groceries away.”

Veronica did a good enough job distracting the puppy that Logan broke away from Backup’s searching tongue and motioned to the ringing phone. Her head shook again. “Let the machine get it. It’s probably for Dad, anyway. Most people call my cell at this point.”

With a shrug, he began taking things out of the grocery bags while Backup broke free of Veronica’s hold and sat at Logan’s feet, tail wagging. She chuckled. “He never sits like that for me. Traitor.”

Logan snickered but began putting things away under the watchful observation of Backup. “He just knows I give better belly rubs but that you won’t let me give them to him if he misbehaves.”

She giggled and began helping take things out of the bags. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.”

The machine clicked over, and a feminine voice came through the line, “Keith, it’s your mother.”

Logan’s hand shot out and grabbed the carton of eggs before Veronica dropped them on the floor. “This is the last time I’ll call before we disinherit you for good for not being polite enough to return a phone call. Your father and I wish for you to stop this petty nonsense. We had hoped you would change your mind years ago. Now, we want an opportunity to know and love our granddaughter. However, you keep avoiding our calls. Well, no more. We will no longer wait for you to act first. Veronica is eighteen now, so if you refuse to introduce us, we will contact her on our own. Please call back so we can reconcile and be a family again. Veronica, Dear, if you hear this message please contact us. We would love to get to know you. Keith, our number is the same, but in case you have intentionally forgotten it, here it is again.”

Veronica grabbed the pad off the kitchen counter and a pencil and jotted the number down. The woman hung up a moment later, and Veronica sagged against his side. After placing the eggs on the counter, he turned and pulled her into the warmth of his chest. “I thought your mom and her parents had the falling out and your dad’s parents died? Something about a fire right after he turned eighteen? Or did I confuse the two?”

Her head shook into his chest. “No, I’m in touch with Grandma and Grandpa Reynolds who refuse to speak to Mom, but Dad always said his parents died years before he met Mom. Plus, the lady said she’d disinherit him. That implies she has something for him to inherit. Dad _always_ said his family just barely scraped by. Sometimes they had to juggle bills and alternate which ones they paid each month because they couldn’t pay them all at once. None of this makes sense.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Whatever you need, Veronica.”

She pulled back and frowned. “I’m going to ask for a favor that might not be fair to ask after everything we said and promised today. I swear this isn’t me running, but I don’t want to tell Dad about us until I know what’s going on. By the sounds of it, Dad lied my entire life and I need the truth before we share our wonderful news. If he’s not someone I should trust, I need that information before we open up the doors to Dad knowing anything about our relationship.”

With a heavy sigh, he kissed her forehead. “I get it, Veronica. As someone who has never trusted his father, I get the need to keep things to yourself until it’s clear where you stand with your dad. And I won’t be mad if you take off my ring, provided it goes back on as soon as possible.”

After standing on her tiptoes, they kissed. When the pair pulled back, she took his hand and led him over to the jewelry boxes sitting on the opposite side of the counter. She opened the bigger box and held out the necklace. “Here, help me put this on. Then I’ll take off the ring and I wear the necklace until I can slide the engagement ring back where it belongs.”

With his lips curving upward, he let out a relieved sigh and took the necklace out of the box. She turned and held up her hair, and he placed the necklace around her neck and did the catch.

When her hair dropped, she turned, faced him, and they kissed before she put on the earrings. Then she slid the ring off and put it back into the ring box. Next, she took his hand and led him into her room. After moving a few things, she showed him the hiding place in the wall and stashed the ring and the earrings before putting the false wall back in place. She stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Okay, let’s put the groceries away, take Backup for a walk, and see about solving the mystery of the Grandparents who aren’t dead. While we do all that, we can also work on coming up with an excuse for why we bought steaks and salad.”

Logan took her hand. “Or we could call Wallace and Mac and see if they’re available to grill at either of their places, and we can all work together to solve the mystery. Plus, if we’re going to pledge ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives, we need to make friends with each other’s friends. Though Dick is a bit much most of the time, so I’ll let you decide when you deal with him.”

With a brush of her hand across his cheek, she took out her phone and called Mac and Wallace. Once they made plans to use Wallace’s grill and backyard for the gathering, the pair took Backup for a quick walk.

When they returned to the apartment, Veronica glanced at him. “I think we should take Backup with us. Darrell loves him and this way I can claim I left in the morning and didn’t return until after Dad hears the message from his mother. That way I can see what he does and whether he tells me about the call with plausible deniability that I already heard the message.”

Logan kissed her, just a quick brush of lips. “You’re the boss. If you think that’s the best way to solve the mystery, then I won’t argue.”

Her lips quirked, and after they packed everything back into the shopping bags, they collected Backup and returned to the store. They bought giant portabella mushrooms to grill for Mac and more Snickerdoodle makings. Once Veronica was sure they had everything, they drove to the Fennel house.

While driving, Logan glanced at Veronica for a split second before refocusing on the road in front of him. “So, your call, but can I invite Dick?”

She grinned but sighed. “I suppose I need to get used to him being around. I would never dream of telling you to ditch the one person who has shown incredible loyalty to you through everything.”

He lifted her hand and squeezed. “Thank you. He’s imperfect in about every way, but he’s my best friend. When Duncan and I had our falling out, Dick sided with me. And he was the only one, too.”

Veronica squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to justify your friendship, Logan. I can see his loyalty and while I think there are other parts of him that need major work, he is loyal to a fault. I can respect at least that part and I’ll do my best to reign in the bitchy snark for everything else.”

The corner of his mouth rose. “You’d do that for me?”

With a slow nod, she beamed. “Sure would.”

When they got to Wallace’s, Logan took out his phone and texted Dick. “I’m having dinner with Veronica and some of her friends. I need my best friend to represent. Any chance you’re free today and willing to be nice to Ronnie’s friends?”

He laughed at the message Dick sent back. “Did Ole Ronniekins wise up and take you back?”

After his head shook, he sent, “Yes.”

Dick responded by calling, so Logan answered the phone, but Dick spoke before he could get a word out. “For real, she took you back? No more mister mopey, waxing poetic about what an epic and grand love you share? Or how you just need to figure out how to get her to see that?”

He laughed. “Yes, for real. She took me back after an epic speech last night. And she promised no more running. We’d like to celebrate with our BFFs. That means I need you to change any plans for tonight and come have dinner with us, Wallace, and Mac.”

Dick said nothing for a minute before Logan heard a door close. “Sorry, Kendall was being annoying. What time should I show up, and, uh, where is this shindig happening, and should I bring anything?”

His shoulders relaxed, and he leaned further into the leather of the car seat. “I’ll text you Wallace’s address, and we’re already here, so come over whenever you’re free. Dinner’s not until later, but I want my best friend to get to know her best friends and for all of us to get along. This is important to me, Dick, and you’re the only person I’m inviting, and I don’t want any other guests coming with you.”

“Dude, I figured that out for myself. Give me a little credit. I’ll kick Kendall out, shower, and head over. Do we need beverages?”

His head shook. “Make sure you watch Kendall leave the suite. I don’t trust her farther than I can throw her. As for drinks, no and Wallace lives with the one responsible mom in all of Neptune so no alcohol on the premises, understood? That’s non-negotiable.”

Dick snickered. “Roger that on both counts.”

They hung up a minute later, and Logan got the bags out of the car while Veronica leashed Backup, and the three headed towards Wallace’s front door.

Wallace opened the door before they could ring the bell. “Come on in. My mom said you can take over the kitchen provided her and Darrell get at least two Snickerdoodles each out of the deal.”

Veronica beamed. “Oh, I think I can do better than that. We drove back to the store and got some food for Mac and bought extra Snickerdoodle makings. This way I can leave a batch with each of the guests today. And I kind of figured I’d leave a dozen in your mom’s cookie jar for her and Darrell since you’ll have a box full.”

Wallace grinned and took a bag from Logan’s overflowing arms. “You’re the best BFF ever.”

Once they got the groceries put away, Darrell came in and he and Backup retreated to the backyard and played fetch.

Wallace stared hard at Logan and crossed his arms before glaring. “All I’ll say is, hurt her and I’ll help take you down.” A moment later, he relaxed a bit before his lips ghosted upward. “Otherwise we’re good.”

Logan’s head inclined, and he offered a hand. “That seems fair.”

They shook hands, and soon Mac and Dick arrived, and everybody sat around the kitchen table while Veronica set about making the Snickerdoodles. And it only took a few minutes before everybody found the new group dynamic and hit a groove. Soon they were laughing and joking like they’d been friends their whole lives. All day, Veronica would catch his eye occasionally, and wink or blow a kiss while fingering her necklace. Every wink and kiss caused his heart to soar. That afternoon, a part of him, he thought would never heal, began mending.


End file.
